


Bones and Blood

by elwing_alcyone



Category: Death Note
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Dark, F/F, Interspecies, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/elwing_alcyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa knew you couldn't keep death and life separate. (Prompt: Rem/Misa, death kink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones and Blood

Misa had skulls on her shelves, and little voodoo dolls with nooses round their necks, and a letter opener shaped like a scythe, and little plastic coffins with crosses painted on the lids. She had a funeral veil and a collection of cutouts from a photoshoot they'd done of her in a Western-style graveyard with fibreglass graves. She had books of poetry by Victorians, whose language she hardly understood, and she had a hanging bundle of black feathers tied with a white cord, and she had a Death Note, and she had Rem.

Misa had surrounded herself with the ornaments of death. Instead of shying away from it she'd embraced it, made it a safe place, one that her parents would not have been afraid to go into. Death protected her from itself.

It was only natural that shinigami would be drawn to her, and that she would not be afraid of them.

'Are you like a vampire?' she said to Rem when they first met.

Rem said, yes, in a way.

'Can I be one?'

Rem said pointedly, 'Do you want to look like me?'

'Umm.' Misa glanced at herself in the mirror and back at Rem. When she thought about it, the answer wasn't so easy.

Now Misa had the Note, she was death in a cute package of frills and blonde hair. She was human, the living side, warm-blooded; she had what shinigami wanted. They had to steal their lifespan from others, but being dead, they could live forever.

Rem was made of bones and bandages. The only warm colour to her was her yellow eyes and earrings.

Rem said shinigami were forbidden from remaining in the human world unless they were possessing a human; forbidden from killing a human by any method other than the Death Note; forbidden from sexual relations with a human. But Misa knew you couldn't keep death and life separate. They danced around each other, existed side by side.

Misa dreamed that her name was written in the notebook. As Rem wrote each character, the lines were traced on the skin of Misa's throat, where they had been all her life, though she had not known it.

Blood spilled out that Rem would not drink. Sharp claws and teeth drew the life from Misa without ever touching her. Pale wings, the glint of gold. Misa tilted her head back, and the brush of her hair on her shoulders was like wings folding around her.

The blood ran down, gathering warm in her lap. Everything else was drying up, soft as dust.

She was being transformed: death was her own name spoken by a shinigami, and the speaking changed her. Rem stood by, but they never touched. The forty seconds were up.

Misa woke, her heart pounding with not-fear. The blood in her was hot, beating in her stomach and between her thighs.

Rem stood in the corner, a pale curved shape like an ivory tusk, unmoving. She could not partake, but she could watch. 'Misa?'

Misa's breath hitched at the sound of her name, and she squirmed a little, sliding a hand between her legs.

She could feel her pulse in her throat – _thirty-eight, thirty-nine_ –

She came, whimpering.

_Forty_.

And for a moment, she thought, it stopped.


End file.
